


Playing For The Other Team

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will give you everything, in exchange for your loyalty. Think of what I'm offering you carefully, Perseus. Think of what you're going to decide. Don't be to rash to jump on either side of this war without thinking of all the possibilities and outcomes. Who truly gives a damn about you, Percy? Who would die for you? Who would you die for?" -- Kronos</p><p>Percy Jackson is soon going to find that the war going on around him is chaging. And if hedoesn't hurry and decide, he's going to get left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For The Other Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing For The Other Team](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14021) by Homo Explosion. 



> Adopted from Homo Explosion over on FF.net. Original Summary: Nobody know, but Kronos is appearing to Percy in dreams. He keeps promising things that Percy can't help but want. Will Percy do what he has to do too find love? Dark!Percy Luke/Percy MPreg During The last Olympian

Percy was freaking out. Like, about-to-rip-out-his-air freaking out. Ya. That bad.

Percy had just heard 'The Great Prophecy'.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

'The Great Prophecy' his foot.

After a stupid fight with Annabeth, who he was seriously considering stabbing in the eye, he'd rushed off to his cabin to be in peace and to think everything through.

What had he been thinking? Why, on earth, when Grover had first started acting weird all those years ago, did he not ignore it and put it under the list of 'Weird Things That Happen When You Go Through Puberty'.

Percy could've avoided all of this. He couldn've been killed by a Harpy and it would've been preferred! But now he finds out that some hero (which is probably gonna end up being him since it usually is him...) is going to die. Gods help him. Something good came out of coming to Camp Half-Blood though. His friends, no, his family.

Grover. Annabeth. Thalia. Chiron. Nico. And for a short while, Bianca. And of course Lu-

Percy tried to stop that train of thought, but it was too late.

Blond hair without that cursed streak of gray. Blue eyes before they were tainted with gold.

Percy's fist clenched tight.

Percy kept his passion to himself. He knew that in the life he had now, he needed to. Lo-...Liking someone who was your enemy, no matter how perfect and wonderful they were when they were on you side, was a dangerous weakness. Many times it had been pointed out to him that his weakness was his loyalty to his friends. His lack of the ability to let them go. All of them, Grover, Annabeth, Chiron, Kronos, are only half right. He had a weakness that could tear him to shreds.

Luke.

Percy took in a deep breath.

How he adored that traitorous bastard.

How he wished, no matter what, that he could still be close to that man. To his once friend. To his...love. To Luke.

"Luke."

The quiet whisper filled his cabin as he traveled to the land of dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

Dripping.

Water? No, too thick.

Blood.

Horror.

_"Perseus Jackson."_

Terror.

_"I see what you want, Perseus. I know. I am willing to make... arrangements."_

Confusion.

_"You will be with the person who unknowingly holds your heart, Perseus. You will be with Luke Castellan."_

Surprised.

_"I will give you everything, in exchange for your loyalty. Think of what I'm offering you carefully, Perseus. Think of what you're going to decide. Don't be to rash to jump on either side of this war without thinking of all the possibilities and outcomes. Who truly gives a damn about you, Percy? Who would die for you? Who would you die for?"_

Astonishment.

_"You have a week Perseus Jackson. Choose wisely."_

Silence.

A light.

A choked gasp and a splutter filled the Poseidon Cabin as Percy woke with a startle.

"W-What? Kronos?"

Percy wasn't quite sure what he dreamed about, but that voice echoed in his head. Only two messages were being said.

_"You will be with Luke Castellan."_

Percy felt his heart speed up.

_"Who would you die for?"_

What was he gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was taken directly from HoEx's story. My writing will be the next chapter and so on.


End file.
